


Turn me into human, so I can fight the world

by notsohardsehun (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Emotions, Feelings, Fic Giveaway, Human, Idol Sehun, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, non exclusive relationship, robot sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/notsohardsehun
Summary: Being an idol isn't easy and it has never been easy for someone like Sehun. He needs to be more human to fight them.
Relationships: KaiHun, Sekai - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Turn me into human, so I can fight the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sekaibar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaibar/gifts).



> Al sweetie, i hope all your work trouble will be gone after reading this. <3

“I can’t live like this, doctor.” Sehun whines, mentally slumping down against the chair but his body remains straight as a stick. Sehun hates it. Why must they make him so upright that he looks like a robot? “Sehun,” the doctor calls and drags his chair towards Sehun. “Is it getting worst?” The doctor asks, placing his hand on Sehun’s knee. Sehun looks down to the doctor’s hand and sighs. He nods as an answer. He pouts too. Only his facial features are full of expression.

“You have no idea what they say about me.” Sehun mumbles, jutting his lips. In the doctor’s eyes, Sehun looks adorable but for Sehun it’s a serious matter. He must end this misery. He glares hard at the floor and takes the moment reminisce his life. He’s an idol – a dancing and singing idol. But he’s not like every other idol in the industry. He’s special. The others are human but he’s a robot. He’s an idol robot.

Made by a scientist three years ago, Sehun is designed to entertain. His prominent talent is dancing and singing. Since the day he debuted as an idol robot, Sehun won over the title of being the best dancer in the industry. His charming and handsome face is a cherry on top. His fans swarm around him for his talent and good looks. The only thing that’s lacking in Sehun is; emotion. He’s instilled with basic feelings; happy and sad but,

He wants to feel actual, true feelings not something which is built in him. Sehun is happy when fans cheer for him. He’s sad when he can’t perform well. But he needs more than that. Sehun wants to feel empathy, excited, care. He wants to be angry, frustrated and upset. He wants these negative emotions more than the good ones. He needs them for protection. He may be a mere robot but Sehun has been in the human world for years to understand that what they say about him isn’t something good.

“They keep saying shit to me,” Sehun mumbles, lowering his head. “They keep doing nasty to me on the internet.” Sehun mumbles again and throws the doctor a glance. The man, who has been with him since the day he was made, nods. “When I tell you about this, what do you feel?” Sehun asks the man and the doctor stares at him. The man seems to be in a deep thought, “My heart aches for you.”

“I don’t feel that heartache. I only feel the computerize sadness. I need them doctor.” Sehun begs, reaching out to hold the man’s hand. He wishes the man to help him. The doctor can surely think of a way to help Sehun out. He’s a master of his field. “I need a heart, doctor.”

\--//--

“Uncle, isn’t he…” Jongin gasps but it soon turns into a hiss when his uncle smacks his head. “Shhh, no one is supposed to know.” His uncle whispers and Jongin follows the old man, eyes gazing longingly at the lifeless being in the private care unit. “What’s with him? Is he sick?” Jongin questions, walking into his uncle’s work cabin. The older man yawns tiredly and sits on his chair after making sure the door is closed.

“I’m sure you know what he’s going with him on the net.” His uncle starts and Jongin nods, staring into the doctor’s name plate on the table – Kim Junmyeon. Of course Jongin knows. Jongin is his diehard fan. Jongin admires Sehun for many things. Jongin watches his work documentaries passionately and being a dancer himself, Jongin uses Sehun’s dance practice videos as his guide and inspiration. Jongin also reads all those unnecessary hate Sehun is getting. All those words hurt him as a fan and reader. “He has reached the maximum limit of his computerized emotions.” Doctor Kim explains and Jongin shifts his gaze to look at the man,

“He’s dying?” Jongin stutters, blinking his eyes rapidly. He cannot imagine losing someone so precious. Unconsciously, his eyes start gathering tears but luckily, the older man shakes his head. “He’s fine. I got him fixed a little.”

“Fixed? How?” The first thought that comes to his mind is Sehun could have malfunctioned. Silently, Jongin agrees to his reasoning as the public has not seen Sehun for a month now. “I got him a heart.”

Jongin widens his eyes and hangs his jaw low. “Heart? Like real human heart?”

Dr Kim nods, “He needed it. He needed it to defend himself from the cruelty of human.” Jongin stares at his uncle and looks away to gaze into the thick white file. “He should be awake by tomorrow and we’ll see how he reacts with the new organ in him.” Jongin nods and listens to the details the doctor is sharing to him. Apparently, the idol has been in the care unit for two weeks now. The first week, they had some complications with his machines as it was failing to correspond with the organ but the second week; they have been getting good readings.

“Can I see him?” Jongin asks all of a sudden, interrupting the doctor. “You want to see him?” Dr Kim looks surprised with Jongin’s request. “I guess you can but Jongin let me remind you –

“Keep everything a secret. I get it.” Jongin mumbles, smiling at his uncle.

In ten minutes, Jongin is already in the idol’s care unit, staring at the pale face. The silence in the room is heavy and the only thing that can be heard is the heart machine which is functioning to record its activities. There’s also a monitor on the wall that shows all Sehun’s readings. The labels are confusing; CF9, ST2.43. “Hey,” Jongin reaches out to touch Sehun’s hand, “I want to apologize for what happened.” He sighs, glances to look at the other’s face. Looking at him, no one would have guessed he’s a robot. He looks exactly like a human. “I know, I can’t apologize for each one of us but I want you to know…”

Jongin clears his throat and rubs his thumb over Sehun’s cold hand. He’s getting a little teary from whispering his confession. It must be his emotions taking the most out of his words, “I want you to know that, I’ve always admired you and I will be by your side all the time.” Jongin glances back at the resting man and smiles. Although he can’t be present physically, he will always support and show his love to the talented idol.

He sits with Sehun for another ten minutes – holding his hand, looking at his face. For the whole time he was with Sehun, Jongin thinks of the things Sehun can do to adapt to his heart. He definitely has to adapt to the bunch of new emotions he’s about to feel and Jongin will surely inform his uncle about it. Smiling to himself, Jongin shakes his head, “He’s going to look cuter.”

\--//--

“Jongin, could you come over to the hospital? We’ve got a slight problem.” Dr Kim sighs as soon as he disconnects the line and stares at a stubborn Sehun on the bed. “He’s coming but I am not sure if he’s going to agree.” Sehun stares at the man, assessing this emotion he’s experiencing. He’s upset, excited and hopeful.

“That will be risky Sehun. Please think about it – think of your situation and future plans.” Sehun now turns to look at his human manager. “I would still like to be on hiatus.” Sehun mumbles, a little unsure and troubled. Somehow, Sehun knows his plans will change soon. Something inside him is saying that the young man will change a lot of things for him and unconsciously, a smile blooms on his face. This is what having a heart feels like.

Sehun turns to look at the glass door when it’s pushed open hurriedly. A young man steps in, looking worried and anxious. “Uncle? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” he speaks, looking at Dr Kim and Sehun doesn’t need introduction to know who the boy is. It’s that angel with beautiful voice and soft touch. No one knew but the whole time Sehun was being comatose, his auto backup system was recording and saving his surroundings. He replayed every moment when he was awake and found this young man in his memories.

“We have a situation, Jongin.” Dr Kim speaks, gesturing the young man to come closer to the bed. Sehun shifts to sit upright and the doctor turns to look at him. Sehun assures the man that he’s fine. He’s absolutely fine now. “Sehun would like learn human nature from you,”

“What?” the young man finally turn to look at him. His heart beat quicken and the beeping monitor picks up Sehun’s heart rate. “Why would you do that?” This time to question is directed to him and Sehun blinks a few times before coming up with the most humane reason; “This heart is a new part of me.” Sehun starts, looking at all three human in the room, “and you happen to wire some emotional functions into my computerize brain, leading it to detect you as some kind of base support.”

Sehun stares at the other and catches something, “You don’t get what I’m saying?”

The young man shakes his head.

“Jongin imagine a newborn baby with the mother…” Dr Kim interjects, trying to help but quickly shakes his head mumbling it doesn’t make sense, “Okay. You have created a bond with him.”

“What bond?” Jongin questions back. Sehun works his wires to assess the young human’s reaction and 90% tells him that the other is motivated and 10% nervous. Sehun is relieved the other doesn’t hate him. It will be disastrous if Jongin turns out to hate him. “Let’s name this a friendship bond.”

“Okay, that’s assuring.” Jongin chuckles cutely and finally looks at Sehun with a bright smile. “I will help you with everything I can.” Jongin beams and ruffles his hair handsomely. The monitor in the room beeps loudly again. Dr Kim starts telling his manager how the heart in Sehun is working well and so far nothing looks bad; but all Sehun could focus is Jongin saying, “I thought I would have to do something dangerous and things like that. Electric wires scare me so my mind was being dramatic for a second.” Sehun smiles and shakes his head, “Friends. I would like us to be friends.”

\--//--

“I’m sorry,” Jongin chuckles nervously, quickly reaching out to pick his pants on the floor and a plate on the table. “I’m not usually this messy and I wasn’t expecting a company.” Jongin smiles brightly, looking at Sehun who’s frozen at the door. “Welcome to my humble home,” Jongin invites the other in and Sehun sends him a blinding smile.

“Your house is very beautiful Jongin. Mine is too robotic. I don’t know why they gave me a machinery home. This is way more comfortable.” Sehun speaks, following Jongin to the middle of the room. Jongin smiles as he watches the idol look around. He has seen Sehun’s home before – in pictures. His house looks exactly like those NASA astronauts’ cabin and Jongin couldn’t imagine staring at a plain boring silver walls. “Make yourself comfortable here,” Jongin says then invites the other to see his room.

“I would want you to sleep here,” Jongin tells the other despite Sehun’s protests. The other room is in a bad shape so he can’t have guests over there. At least things are a lot better in his room. Even the sheets are new so Jongin is keen to have Sehun in a perfect comfort.

“And, will you tell me some of your habits?” Jongin asks the other as he helps Sehun with his luggage. There are basic things in it; clothes, toiletries. Sehun straightens up and rests his hand over his hips, “I don’t eat. I don’t drink.” Jongin tries not get surprised by the fact. Of course Sehun can’t eat but there’s something in the information being thrown in a simple way that causes Jongin to have a light shock. “Other than that, I think I do everything like a normal person.” Sehun’s laugh brought Jongin out of his shock and excuses himself, “I’ll leave you to yourself. Call me if you need anything.”

\--//--

Sehun spent a few hours in the room that smells a lot like Jongin. Having a heart did make a difference; Sehun feels a lot more and his judgements are validated by both the mind and heart. Taking his current situation as an example, Sehun believes Jongin is a nice man. The heart is happy; appreciating, fluttering, ecstatic. The mind is alert; calculating every move, analysing every gesture. And based on his validated judgement, Sehun feels safe with Jongin. If Jongin has ill intentions, by now there will be a group of reporters and hundreds of fans.

Sehun hears some sound coming from outside the room and he follows the sound only to see Jongin with slipper in his hand. “Sehun! Stay there! There’s a cockroach somewhere here!”

Sehun widens his eyes and looks around. He’s not wired to be afraid of animals but if Jongin is afraid of it (which Sehun has detected) Sehun will save the other from it. Using his rarely used retinal scan, Sehun activates his infrared vision to identify the intruder – cockroach. “He’s there! Under the sofa!” Sehun exclaims happily when he finds the insect. “Oh my god!!!” Jongin screams louder, running away from the sofa instead of killing the insect. Sehun is confused for a second but quickly, he’s prodded to take the slipper from Jongin and lifts the sofa. In a blink, he killed the insect and Jongin came launching on him,

“You saved my life!!” Jongin screams in his ears and Sehun freezes in his hold. Against his cold rubber skin, Sehun’s mind detects heat from Jongin’s skin. It’s oddly calming warmth and as a sequence reaction, the new organ in him starts beating erratically. Sehun can barely control it. His mind is in a panic mode; not knowing what to do and how to react. Seems like these actions are not in his user manual so Sehun does what human do;

The TV in front of him shows him to put his arm around and hug.

So slowly, he lifts his hands and put it around the other, engulfing him in a hug. “You saved me,” Jongin mumbles and pulls out of the embrace. His face looks red and Sehun tilts his head, thinking if Jongin caught a fever. “It’s a harmless insect.”

“Harmless?!” Jongin exclaims, slightly baffled. “That thing can scare the shit out of millions of human and I happen to be one of them.”

Sehun shrugs, “Thankfully I am designed to be fearless.”

Jongin smiles, “You are fearless.”

\--//--

“How is Sehun?” Dr Kim questions him and Jongin glances up from his laptop to look at Sehun. “He is good. I think he’s adapting well to human emotions and behaviours.” Jongin looks away when the screen on the TV plays something erotic. “He has been binge watching all romantic sitcoms because apparently those gave him a lot of understanding about feelings.”

“He’s not wrong,” Hi uncles laughs and Jongin agrees but that has shaken up the label Jongin has put for Sehun. Sehun is his crush but now with Sehun behaving more human with empathy, Jongin can’t help but feel a lot more for the idol. “I plan to take him out today, change of environment.”

“You have to be mindful of the place you take him.”

“I will. I have someplace in mind.” Jongin says and hangs up the call. “Hey, Sehun…” Jongin walks over and leans over the sofa to look at Sehun. “I plan on having dinner outside, you want to come with me?” Jongin asks and he catches the hesitance in his eyes. “You can get some air and look around.” Sehun smiles now and turns to look at the time. “Okay,”

45 minutes later, Jongin is walking back into the kitchen with his shirt hanging on his shoulder, “Oh shit you scared me!” he exclaims, surprising Sehun who’s looking into the fridge. He happens to be shirtless too and when Sehun turns around to look at Jongin, he’s staring. “We are not wearing shirts.” Sehun notes their condition and Jongin laughs, toning down the heat on his cheeks. Jongin is not surprised to find Sehun looking into the fridge because he’s not there for the food but he’s there for the chill, icy cool air.

“I have seen you shirtless but looking at you shirtless now is something else.” Jongin informs the other, walking over to grab a bottle of cold water. He pours a great amount in a glass and chugs everything down in a gulp. He’s thirsty all of a sudden thus he pours another glass. “I’ve never seen you shirtless and I think you’re beautiful.” Sehun says,

“Think?” Jongin teases.

“That came out as a part of the speech but I find you extremely attractive.” Sehun says, causing Jongin to beam from ear to ear.

“Is that something from the mind or the heart?” Jongin leans against the marble counter, looking at the idol with a smirk. Sehun rolls his eyes, “Somewhere in between.”

“What does the heart say? I want to hear it from the heart.” Jongin whispers when Sehun leans over the other side of the marble top.

“The heart is forcing my mind to accept the attraction.” Sehun says, giving Jongin’s shirtless body a look. Jongin licks his lips, anxious to hear more. “It’s pumping, thumping, drumming or whatever you’d like to call it every time I look at you.”

Jongin smiles, “I am flattered.” He looks away, hiding the fact that he too feels the same. Jongin doesn’t understand how he managed to control his emotions and expressions in front of Sehun but he’s glad he did.

“And my mind doesn’t agree with my heart,” Sehun continues. He sounds sad and Jongin hates to see the shine in Sehun’s eyes dim. “Why are they arguing?” Jongin asks, referring to Sehun’s heart and mind,

“My heart likes you and the mind says you’re a human and I’m a…”

“You like me?”

“That’s the most human thing I’ve felt since I’m made and yes, I like you.” Sehun answers him, staring deep into his eyes.

“That’s the most heart fluttering confession I’ve ever gotten in my life,” Jongin mumbles, “But you were saying because I’m human….”

“And because you’re human, I don’t see where we’d go.” Sehun looks away, sighing. “And my mind is detecting some major sadness by thinking more about this.” Sehun explains. Jongin keeps his eyes on the idol, watching him debate over his heart and mind. If he was in Sehun’s situation, he’d be torn too.

“I suggest... we take it slow.” Jongin speaks, walking around the marble top to Sehun. The idol straightens up and watches Jongin closing in, standing in his personal space. Jongin would totally kiss Sehun now (the thought has come to him one hundred times per day) but since they’re both shirtless, Jongin doesn’t want to take the risk. He doesn’t want the idol to malfunction. He doesn’t know how Sehun’s mechanism will react to bonding physically.

“Does that mean you like me too?” Sehun questions him and Jongin taps Sehun’s chest lightly. “You have no idea how much I do…” Jongin says, smiling bashfully, “but above all, I respect you.”

“That assurance is good enough for my mind to accept my heart’s offer,” Sehun says and Jongin blinks, confused,

“What did your heart offer?” Jongin teases,

“You.” Sehun answers in one word that caused thousands of fireworks in Jongin’s body.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i didn't think it will go this long. blame the interesting au. i've never written anything like this so i would be extremely thankful if you can tell me how it went hahaha..


End file.
